


Pink

by ChangingbacktoBellamort500



Series: Garnet [16]
Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Childhood, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 09:23:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21013469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangingbacktoBellamort500/pseuds/ChangingbacktoBellamort500
Summary: She would have preferred red or blue but pink would have to do.





	Pink

Madelyn paints her nails pink with the soft pink nail varnish that she stole from the shop. Nails look so much better painted she thinks to herself trying to blow them dry. The lady with dark black hair and ruby lips who stayed at the motel her mom worked at had painted nails; a dark vibrant cherry red that was the first your eyes were drawn too.

She only stayed a few days, on her way to someone better and their town was just a stopgap; her mom always said painted nails looked cheap, but Madelyn thought they looked classy.

Madelyn would have preferred to paint hers red or blue, but the only one she could snatch without being seen was pink.


End file.
